


Taming the Succubus

by SwordDraconis113



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, And So Much More, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate Sex, Love Triangle, Love/Hate, as in hot women tearing corsets (and/or bodices) to get to the hot sex, bodice ripper, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/SwordDraconis113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lauren Blackwood is accused of murdering her late husband for the Blackwood estate and wealth. Even behind the stone walls she finds herself unable to hide from the town’s gossip, until one day, a stranger appears at her doors, asking for company. </p><p>Bo Dennis is a recognised rogue hired to find the truth about Lachlan Blackwood’s timely death, leaving everything in his family, to his wife. </p><p>Now Lauren must have Bo fall in love with her, or risk a terrible secret begin exposed that would result in her wealth and estate been given to Lachlan’s sister, Evony Marquise, who has more than a single ace up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this is partially crack. As in, I'm getting a good laugh out of it, not that it's necessarily funny.

_My Dear Lauren,_

_I regret to inform you that Lady Marquise has requested the services of a strange rogue. I apologize as regardless of my best efforts, I have not been able to find their name nor catch even the barest glimpse of them, but henceforth they will searching your estate for any evidence of your late-husband’s murder, as well as for any ties that could incarcerate your self. A fate that I must admit, terrifies me greatly._

_I do believe this stranger will arriver under the guise of a simple traveller and that their instructions are to find any incriminating evidence that could have both your estate and wealth taken and repossessed into Lady Marquise’s care, as you well know, she is the last of the Blackwood line since Lord Blackwood’s unfortunate death._

_I implore that you find your home fit to this stranger’s eyes, as they have a reputation of vigilance and victory, both of which may or may not find such things you have long since forgotten and/or hidden from yourself. You must understand, this stranger has_ **_never_** _failed in their contracts. Neither wealth nor violence has deterred them from their path, but the unfortunate opposing as occurred from such actions._

_Please, I ask you treat them kindly, seduce them if necessary, anything that may help you to stray their path and keep you safe from Lady Marquise greed. If she is told of what happened, I fear you will far so far that even I will be unable to help._

_Please, Lauren. Please oh please find a way to deter this villain from your path._

_Yours truly,_

_Nadia_

Lauren ripped the letter, discarding all evidence into the lit fireplace. “It’s a shame the courier did not pass your horse, Miss Dennis. I would have preferred to be aware of your arrival. Perhaps then you would have received a warmer welcome.” 

“Do you often discard letters in such a matter?” Lauren’s eyes flickered to the stranger’s. She was a common rogue dressed up, nothing more. Her long dark hair was pinned from her face, her attire was dark, tailored and masculine, but she was nothing Lauren hadn’t seen before. Peculiar, yes, but unique she certainly was not. 

Her arrival had been a surprise, with Miss Dennis stating her appearance was nothing short of an acquaintance Lady Marquise had sent to keep her comfort in mourning. 

If it weren’t for the letter explaining such circumstance, she would have been truly exposed. The courier, being delayed a few short hours, missed not only preparing Lady Blackwood for a guest, but also gave doubt to Lauren being its first reader, but if Miss Dennis doubted her belief in the ‘acquaintance’ story, she didn’t dare show it. 

However, it seemed that if Lauren rushed around now, making sure all things locked away were also hidden from sight, then the stranger’s suspicious would rise. It was truly unfortunate, and bloody annoying. 

Taking a breath, she turned in the parlor and picked up her tea. The drink was cooler than she’d like, and far too sweet, but she was of a much too busy mind to care about such things. How was she to distract Miss Dennis from Lady Marquise’s contract if she is to be a woman rather than a masculine counterpart, regardless of the attire. 

“The letter implies you to be a man. I admit, I am surprised.” 

“That I’m a woman?” Bo asked. 

“That the person had been so vague about your reasons here. Why are you here, Miss Dennis? Lady Marquise’s kindness, though appreciated, would not be extended so lately after my husband’s death.” 

Bo smiled, sharp and nothing short of predatorily. But the effected remained passive, becoming only another characteristic Lauren stored in her mind to better understand the rogue. “It was an unfortunate incident that I was overseas.” 

“And she did not think to send another acquaintance?” 

“I can not speak for Lady Marquise, but I can for myself. Is my company not to your liking, Lady Blackwood?” 

“I find it curious, nothing more.” Setting down the tea, she smiled and sat down across from Miss Dennis, adjusting the mourning black skirts accordingly. The dark eyes flicking low on her neckline did not go unnoticed as she smiled sweetly at the stranger. Perhaps Nadia had been aware of the gender after all. “How long are you permitted to stay?” 

“As long as is necessary, my lady.” 

“Ah. You are such a sweet one, are you not? Lady Blackwood will do for now. When our acquaintance is met, Lauren will be sufficient.” 

“Is our acquaintance not met, Lady Blackwood?” Her name on Bo’s tongue was like biting into a tart sweet. Somehow, she’d managed to roll her voice over the words. Cutting her eyes away, Lauren brought the tea to her lips again, hiding her smile. 

“No, Miss Dennis. I believe we hardly know each other.” 

“I see. Perhaps that is not so terrible.” 

“Indeed.” A time passed, very briefly, before Lauren tilted her head just-so. “You mentioned being overseas, Miss Dennis.” 

“I did.” 

Lauren’s eyes sharpened, though she resisted giving the woman an impetuous look to the avoided question. “To where did you visit?” 

“India.” 

Lauren hummed, uninterested. Her own husband had visited India only a few years prior. Perhaps much had changed, but she had no interest in further asking questions to such a person. “Miss Dennis, if you would be so kind, I will show you to your room so you may unpack.” 

Rising, she didn’t wait before stepping from the parlor into the hallway. She could hear the rogue’s heavy steps behind her, stepping where her own clicked. “Down those stairs, to your left will be where dinner is served,” she directed. “Over here is the garden, feel free to walk about in the shown areas. I would suggest you keep away from the greenhouse.” 

Bo looked out the grande windows, down to where the greenhouse was situated in the far corner, hidden behind a great oak tree. “What have you hidden there?” she asked. 

Lauren chuckled, opening a bedroom door, “nothing you need to worry about. For your safety, I request you leave it alone. Perhaps sometime I will show you why.” She smiled sweetly, looking over the sparsely decorated guest room. “The library is of course, open to you, though I ask you not to touch the far right.” 

“May I ask why?” Bo’s eyes were looking from the trunk at the end of the bed, to the light on the bedside table, and finally to the painting hung over the bed, depicting hills and a small house at night. 

Lauren’s feet stepped away from the woman, “They are my husband’s,” she said. “I would prefer them to remain untouched until I have a chance to read through them.” She smiled then, looking to Bo. “If you have any questions, myself or a servant will be happy to help. I will inform them to treat you as I would Lady Marquise.” 

Bo smiled, half-laughing at the statement, “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” 

“If you’re half the woman she is, perhaps both,” Lauren nodded, then stepped into the hall. “I will see you this evening for dinner, Miss Dennis. I look forward to hearing about your intentions to help me in mourning.” 

With that, before Bo could turn back and reply, she left. 


End file.
